The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Scaevola plant botanically known as Scaevola aemula and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Kingscawite’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in West Perth, Australia during March 2007. The objective of the breeding program was the development of freely flowering varieties having controlled vigor throughout production.
The new Scaevola cultivar is the result of cross-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is Diamond, ‘Wesscaedia’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 15,431, characterized by its white-colored flowers that are edged with violet blue, medium green-colored foliage, and vigorous, mounded-cascading growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Scaevola aemula breeding selection coded 04/113A, not patented, characterized by its light blue-colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, and moderately vigorous, mounded growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during August 2008 in a controlled environment in West Perth Australia.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since August 2008 in West Perth, Australia, Arroyo Grande, Calif. and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.